


Gryffindork

by shimmerkit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Literally like two sentences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmerkit/pseuds/shimmerkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco finds a new, and frankly adorable, nickname for his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gryffindork

"You silly, headstrong Gryffindork." Draco said, glaring at Harry. 

"And you cunning, evil Slythernerd!" Harry retorted.

**Author's Note:**

> THERE YOU GO LIKE THREE SENTENCES OF FLUFF


End file.
